


Vassalage

by ragnarok89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon Compliant, Companions, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Minor Character(s), No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Secretaries, Servants, Short One Shot, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She knew that she was one of many. They both knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vassalage

Pearls were a servant race on Homeworld.

It was how it always was. The Pearl of Yellow Diamond knew that all too well, and that was what she brought up for. Even so, she would make the most of it. There were always bits and pieces, here and there for the almighty Diamonds. She knew it was all for the Diamonds and for the good of Homeworld, the way she lived to serve. She lived to serve the powerful Yellow Diamond; she knew all and deserved all. Yellow Pearl knew that too well.

It was the product of countless eons of the Diamonds, too little stasis, and ever-deepening anarchy from outside forces. But there was tiny part of her—a part that she'll _never_ grasp—that was telling her that it just wasn't her destiny.

She knew better.

It was how it has been, how it always will be.

All of the Pearls knew that.

Yellow Pearl had wondered what the Pearl of Blue Diamond had thought at times. She even wondered Blue Pearl was even _her_ at all. She envisioned how Blue Pearl stood by Blue Diamond, standing idle, and looking radiant and beautiful as she was supposed to. All just to be Blue Diamond's constant, as just as Yellow Pearl was a constant of Yellow Diamond.

She figured out that she was property a long time ago. She knew that she was one of many. They both knew that. They were made into servitude, into beautification, and they were high above everybody else. They were not mere puppets, yet they were created and molded into as such, into command and obedience.

In vassalage, they both would keep the crowns upon the Diamonds' stronghold.


End file.
